poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Polygram crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The musical centres on the "Jellicle Tribe", a tribe of cats who meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball, where they rejoice with their leader, Old Deuteronomy. During the Jellicle Ball, only one of the cats will be selected by Old Deuteronomy to go to the Heaviside Layer, be reborn and come back to a different life, which is known as a "Jellicle Life", just before dawn. The cats who may be considered for this honour, introduce themselves. Act 1 The musical starts out with an overture. During that, lots of eyes of what they're known as "Jellicle Cats", which are known as "Jellicle Eyes" glow at the audience in an empty junkyard, from one to many. The cats now shut their eyes off and a few start to gather on stage and ask to the audience about what they can and do as a Jellicle Cat, on purpose, by singing Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats, as the rest joins in. The cats then see and hear a man from the audience asking to them, "What's a Jellicle Cat?", which they questioned it back, being annoyed by that. To answer that, in unison, they explain to him, and the rest of the audience, about different cats' names, by reciting the Naming of Cats poem. Munkustrap appears and introduces the first cat: Jennyanydots (The Old Gumbie Cat). She "sits and sits and sits" all day and rules over the mice and teaches various activities to them. Jennyanydots finishes, greets the other cats, but is interrupted. The music instantly changes and The Rum Tum Tugger makes an extravagant entrance (The Rum Tum Tugger). The Rum Tum Tugger is a tom with a wild mane and leopard spots on his chest. He is very fickle and unappeasable, "for he will do as he do do and there's no doing anything about it". He flirts with various she-cats in the tribe until his music is cut short at the end of his song. An old grey cat stumbles out and looks around. It is Grizabella. All the cats back away and glare at her with resentment. The cats sing of her saddened, unfortunate state (Grizabella: The Glamour Cat), with Demeter elaborating. Grizabella leaves and the music becomes upbeat. Bustopher Jones, a fat cat in "a coat of fastidious black", appears (Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town). Bustopher Jones is among the elite of the cats, belonging to many clubs. There is a loud crash, and Macavity, the most wanted criminal cat, is thought to have appeared, and all the cats flee the yard. However, two black and orange Toyger cats sneak out. They are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, two petty thieves, who are very mischievous, and enjoy causing trouble for their human family, leaving them wondering "Which was which cat?" (Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer). Soon, the Jellicle Patriarch, Old Deuteronomy, appears (Old Deuteronomy). He is a large old cat that “has lived many lives” and “buried nine wives”. He is the one who will choose which Jellicle cat will go to the Heaviside Layer. Munkustrap and the cats proceed to entertain Old Deuteronomy with the story of two dog tribes clashing in the streets, but were scared away by a superhero-like cat called the Great Rumpus Cat. ("The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles"). Another loud crash is heard, and the cats again suspect Macavity is around. He appears lurking in the shadows, but withdraws. And the cats come out again ("The Song of the Jellicles"). Munkustrap once again states why the cats are there and the celebration begins (The Jellicle Ball). Grizabella shows up once again refusing to be left out of the festivities. Once again, she is shunned by the other cats, but that does not stop her from singing (Memory). Act 2 Grizabella leaves and the cats, led by Old Deuteronomy and Jemima, sing of "What happiness is" (The Moments of Happiness). Gus shuffles forward (Gus: The Theatre Cat). He is the cat that once was a famous actor but now he is old and “suffers from palsy that makes his paws shake”. He is accompanied by Jellylorum, who sings of his exploits in the theatre. Skimbleshanks is sleeping in the corner. He is unofficially in charge of the railway train. He is very clever and very important because, "they must find him, or the train can't start." (Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat). Another crash and an evil laugh is heard. It is indeed Macavity. He kidnapps Old Deuteronomy with his henchcats, and Demeter and Bombalurina sing of his crimes (Macavity: The Mystery Cat). Suddenly, Old Deuteronomy comes back again, led by a few henchcats, but Demeter realises "Old Deuteronomy" is an imposter and exposes him to the rest of the tribe. It is Macavity in disguise. Macavity battles against Munkustrap, Alonzo, and many other cats, after trying to kidnap Demeter, eventually escaping, and turning off all the lights in the junkyard in the process. The Rum Tum Tugger suggests they find Mr. Mistoffelees to help them look for Old Deuteronomy (Mr. Mistoffelees: The Conjuring Cat). Mr. Mistoffelees is black and small and can perform many feats of magic that no other cat can do (including producing "Seven Kittens, right out of a hat" ), and succeeds in bringing back Old Deuteronomy, and also turning the junkyard's lights on. He is praised by all the cats. The Jellicle choice can now be made. Old Deuteronomy sits down and Grizabella appears for the final time. Old Deuteronomy allows her to have a chance to address the cats. Her faded appearance and lonely disposition have little effect on her song ("Memory"). The appeal succeeds and she is chosen to be the one (Journey to the Heaviside Layer). A large tire rises up with Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella. Once at the top Grizabella finishes the journey herself. Old Deuteronomy gives his last speech to the cats (The Ad-dressing of Cats) and the show ends. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Wilbur, Cardigan, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, and Templeton guest star in this film. *This film will use the 1998 direct to video version of Cats, not the new 2019 version. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series